<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone by IDoNotExistOk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849440">Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk'>IDoNotExistOk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tee and Squares have problems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Sad Tee, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:32:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tee is alone on the ship, as everyone else is busy.</p><p>This leads to bad thoughts and worse decisions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ex &amp; Tee (Puyo Puyo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tee and Squares have problems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ai was working on checking up on the ship with O to help, Ess was lazing around in a bad mood (they let her, she was in a bad mood, she had to relax, although it was the norm for her) Zed was corralling the twins who were trying their best to make mischief.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tee was alone in his room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zed and Ai insisted he take a day off for once, Tee reluctantly agreed, but everyone was busy, Ess was in a bad mood, he was alone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if everyone realized he wasn’t as important around the ship as everyone thought? Or if they just stopped caring?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why I don’t like being alone…” He whispered to himself. It’s so he doesn’t get lost in these creeping thoughts in the back of his head. So he doesn’t slowly reach for the blade hidden under his desk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tee curled himself into a tight ball and whimpered. He knew he was bad when not around people but was he really so bad that he couldn’t even muster enough energy to get up? He hadn’t felt this </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> since Ex first disappeared.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he shouldn’t have taken the day off.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought so hard to stave off the thoughts, but he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His own dark questions of what-ifs and is it really worth its kept filtering through along with Ess’s slew of insults. He knew she didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean it, but he couldn’t help but continue mulling it over in his head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In a haze of emotion, he made a terrible decision.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s not like anyone’s going to find out’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself as he unfurled from his ball. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wear long sleeves so no one’s going to see’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself as he got up and felt around the underside of his desk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m not going to die, after all. It’s just a few cuts’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself as he took the blade from its hidden place under his desk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a first aid kit he kept in a corner of his room and rolled his sleeves up, crashing on his bed once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, if Ex found out he’d be so worried.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sucked in a breath as the cold metal pressed on his arm, sighing as the sharp edge pierced his skin and drew blood.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck, it felt worryingly good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He continued, leaving cuts on his arms. He didn’t know how long he spent there, but he made sure not to make too much of a mess or get too out of hand about it, which he didn’t.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He bandaged himself up and rolled his sleeves back down. Hiding the blade again and putting the first aid kit in his place, reminding himself to get bandages later.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Only then did the weight of what he did crush him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he do that?! The worst part was that it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>refreshing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>fuck.</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tee fell to the ground, head in his hands and sobbed. He was such a dumbass, and if Ex found out he’d probably stop caring because he already had his own problems and he was always helping Squares and-</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tee breathed- or at least, he tried- and it didn’t really work very well. He was still crying and his vision was really blurry, but he shakily stood up and rubbed at his eyes, trying his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hardest</span>
  </em>
  <span> to calm down.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, after about an hour, Tee was calm enough to walk out of his room and to the small portal room they had set up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tee stepped into the Edge of Spacetime. He just needed to be around someone. Also, tell Ex what he did, because if Tee didn’t talk about it, it was sure to eat him up and feel like shit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ex!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tee? What’s-” Tee tackled Ex into a hug and started crying again. “Tee? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry? For what?” Ex returned the hug because it wasn’t often Tee actively sought out physical touch.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tee broke the hug and whimpered “I-uh, I did a bad thing...”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bad..?” Ex suddenly realized what this ‘bad thing’ probably was. “Tee, did you hurt-?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea...”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ex pulled Tee back into a hug that was firmer this time, more reassuring. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Tee teared up again and buried his face into Ex’s chest. “It’s alright, It’ll be okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> be okay.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tee didn’t really believe it but at the very least…</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>